step_upfandomcom-20200213-history
Step Up 2: The Streets
' Step Up 2: The Streets' , also known as Step Up 2, is the 2008 sequel to Step Up from Touchstone Pictures. The movie was directed by Jon Chu, and choreographed by Jamal Sims, Hi-Hat (Bring It On) and Dave Scott (Stomp the Yard). The director of the original film is Anne Fletcher. Producers are Erik Feig, Jennifer Gibgot, Adam Shankman and Patrick Wachsberger. Plot The film is set in Baltimore, Maryland. It follows Andie West (Briana Evigan) as she pursues her dream of becoming a street dancer. Her mother died of cancer when Andie was a child. Andy now lives with her mother's best friend Sarah (her guardian), but feels like she does not belong anywhere. While she is doing badly at school, it is her passion for dancing that brings something good into her life. She rehearses regularly with her crew, the 410, to keep the title of the illegal competition, The Streets. Sarah is tired of the crime and harassment by the 410 and tells Andie she will have to go live with her aunt in Texas if she doesn't return her life around. Andie's childhood friend Tyler Gage (Channing Tatum) meets her at the dance club, The Dragon. Tyler tries to persuade her to audition for the Maryland School of the Arts, where Andie has to audition for a place, thinking it will help her life as it did his. When Andie refuses, Tyler decides to battle her for it. Tyler does great moves and wins the battle. The two head back to her place and Tyler convinces Sarah to let her join MSA. She agrees, and Tyler leaves Andie to go on tour with Nora, confident she can make it. Chase Collins (Robert Hoffman) persuades the school director and his brother Director Blake Collins (Will Kemp) to allow Andie to enroll. When Andie's studies come before the crew, the members are not happy and decide to kick her out. So Chase and Andie create a new crew with many people they know at school not accepted as who they are, including Andie's new friend Robert Alexander the Third AKA Moose. Chase has a copied key to the studio and the crew secretly practices their routine late at night when the school is empty. They perform at the local dance club, but was rejected and kicked out. Missy (Andie's friend) joins the crew after dropping out of the 410 following the event, as she was disgusted by the crowd's reaction. Missy tells the crew that the only way to enter the streets is to first do a prank and post it on the internet to show that the crew is entering the competition. Wanting revenge from being humiliated before, Chase decides, for their prank, they are going to make a fool out of Tuck, leader of the 410, and also left a dead fish in the vent of Tuck's home. The crew goes to a family barbecue at Missy's house, and Chase's ex-girlfriend, Sophie, tags along. She begins to develop a crush on Moose after salsa dancing with him. But the 410 doesn't like the fact that they had a new crew to compete with so they warn Andie's new crew to stay out of the Streets or there will be consequences. When Tuck finds Chase, he assaults him because of his prank. Chase comes into school the next day badly bruised and hurt. On top of that the dance studio has been trashed by the 410 late at night. Director Blake, upon seeing how situation is, he will not allow anyone from the school to be involved in these types of competitions. He then decides to expel Andie from MSA because of her involvement with the Streets competition. When asked if there was any other students involved, Andie does not tell him about her crew. When Sarah hears the news of Andie's expulsion, she tells her that she has had enough of her behavior and that Andie now must go to live with her aunt in Texas. When Andie is packing her bags to leave for Texas she receives a text message that the Streets is on that night, the same night as the MSA fundraiser. Along with Andie, her whole crew gets the text message. They decide to ditch the MSA fundraiser, except for Moose, and compete at the Streets. Andie's guardian hears about what Andie did to protect her crew and is proud of her. She allows Andie to compete at the Streets with her crew. When Director Blake realizes his students are missing, he questions Sophie, who tells him where they are. Moose overhears and admits being a part of the crew. Moose takes Director Blake and Sophie to the crew's performance. Director sees the competition and realizes that street dancing he's been opposing is in fact a legimate form of artistic expression and lets Andie in the MSA again, with group of friends supporting her and her education now being secured. Cast * Robert Hoffman as Chase Collins * Briana Evigan as Andie West * Adam G. Sevani as Robert "Moose" Alexander III * Will Kemp as Blake Collins * Cassie Ventura as Sophie Donovan * Sonja Sohn as Sarah * Black Thomas as Tuck * Danielle Polanco as Missy Serrano Category:Films